


The Dance of Death

by AngelSky



Series: One shots [8]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, Gen, One Shot, idk with tags guys, neko type thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10186067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSky/pseuds/AngelSky
Summary: Kyuhyun's accident forces the merging, something he wasn't supposed to go through, but when it comes to life or death, it's a careful dance with fate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year ago. Please don't judge, I've always written random shit, and this got me some honorable mention from a legit author, so...

The nurse sat quietly through most of the night. The worst that had come in was the kid that had stuck the toy up his nose. Typical. Nothing to worry about. She was falling asleep at the desk when the radio crackled, “We’re bringing in a case 7-4-20. Prep for 7-4-20.” That woke the nurse up. She ran to the room with the doctors who were trying to remain awake through the long night shift. She opened the door after typing in her code.

“What is it?” The doctor who spoke was male, his cat ears flicking slightly towards the nurse.   
“7-4-20.” The three in the room jumped up, muttering different curses. The nurse left the room in a rush, her fox tail a red flame behind her as she moved to prep a room, listening for the crackle of the radio.

When it came, it brought more news. “There’s an 8-10. We’re bringing them both, 7-4-20 and 8-10.” The codes kept playing their death toll through the nurse’s head. 7-4-20, 8-10. 7-4-20, 8-10.... She couldn’t get them out of her head, even as she told them to the doctors. The night was going to bring death, and they all knew it.

The lights flashed outside as the two ambulances pulled up. The two patients were pulled from the vehicles, surrounded by various people, all official, and all of them doing their best to keep the black haired 7-4-20 alive. The 8-10 was awake, but the 7-4-20… The nurse turned away, the image of the young man with blood all over him was etched into her mind. “Call 54-70-93.” The doctor spoke to one of the other nurses, but they all knew what the number meant. She was being brought in.

The doctors rushed about the ER, pumping blood into the 7-4-20, giving him air, forcing his lungs to work. Their animal instincts were in high drive, trying to protect the nameless young man. There was little hope, but they had to try. Once she arrived, he might have a fighting chance, but until then the best they could do was try to keep him alive.

The doors opened as if blown by a fierce wind, and a woman with long black hair swirling about her walked in. She pulled off her scarf, dropping it on the floor as she walked through the ER, past the crying people who had shown up, past the stunned nurses, and confused doctors who weren’t working on the 7-4-20.

The woman walked into the room of the young man, leaving behind her a jacket, and two winter gloves. Her long fingers reached out, gently touching the young man’s cheek. Her eyes were closed, and silence had fallen, as if everyone were listening for some sound that only the woman could hear. They knew it was her, they knew she had some miracle touch. No one dared to tell her not to touch him, not to do whatever it was she was doing. She was the expert, no one argued with her, especially not if they were merged. None of them could understand it, all they knew is she could somehow connect with a person and almost speak with their soul.

“We need a T60-F72.” The woman had a voice like silk. It caressed the ears of the people around her, making them think she had suggested the T60-F72, not ordered it. The command seemed to come from within each person, and all at once there was a flurry of action as everyone rushed about to make the arrangements.

The young man was rushed into a room that had a bulletproof glass wall on one side, letting the doctors watch what was happening from safety. Down the middle was a fence that could be raised, but was lowered. On one side the young man was brought in, but the other remained empty.

Silence fell throughout the hospital as the occupants felt the tension in the air. Anyone over the age of twenty five knew what was about to happen. Their various animalistic instincts kicked up, and they all turned their attention to the room, even if they weren’t anywhere near it.

A scream rang through the building, a babe waking with the tension that sat in the air. Roaring answered. The babe fell into silent sobs of fear.

A door opened to the room, and from the opposite side of the room came a tiger, a young female angry at being forced into the room. She was separated from the young man by only the fencing.

“Are we sure about this?” The doctor was posed with his hand over the switch that would raise the barrier, his eyes focused on the unconscious young man who was having air forced into his lungs. The woman knelt next to him, her light fingers gently brushing the strands of black hair from his face. Her eyes were on the tigress, but she nodded, as though she had heard the doctor and was answering him.

The doctor pushed the switch up, his tail flicking nervously, and the barrier rose, exposing the two humans to the tigress. Her pure rage drifted it’s furious scent on the air, but the woman ignored it as she whispered something in a lost language. The tigress stalked towards the pair, stopping a few feet away. The yellow eyes fell on the man, barely clinging to life, and something in them changed. Her pupils dilated, then shrunk, and she moved one paw closer. The woman slid back slightly.

The two females moved in sync, the tigress approaching the man as the woman fled his presence as if he were a time bomb.

The tigress stopped with her nose inches from the man's face. Her breath catching the black strands of his hair, pulling them in, then forcing them away. Everyone watching held their breath as the tigress moved, pushing her nose against his forehead.

The young man's hand moved, reaching up and clutching at the neck of the animal. His fingers dug into the skin and fur of her neck, his nails punching against her flesh. Blood still ran from his wounds, his face was cut from glass. He had broken ribs, and from where one had broke through his skin, red seeped. The doctors knew that one of his lungs had been punctured, that he wouldn't live very long if the woman's plan didn't work.

His other hand rose up, touching the chest of the tigress, a low growl falling from her, cascading over him. Her pale, gleaming fangs were exposed as she moved, touching his neck with the fatal tips, leaving warm saliva on his skin. If she bit he would be dead in seconds. Her jaws opened, and the doctors started to curse the woman, but the tigress didn't bite. Her tongue slipped out, catching a trickle of his red blood, the tangy taste consuming her. She shuddered, her eyes falling closed and her breathing pausing for a moment as she lifted her head.

Her eyes opened again, and they were red. Her gaze fell on the young man again, and his body shuddered. His hands dropped limply to the ground, and even as air was forced into his lungs by the machine, it seemed as though he stopped breathing.

The tigress moved, her jaws locking on the breathing mask. The doctors cursed as she pulled it from his face, as though she knew without it he would be gone before she could do much of anything to him.

The young man jerked awake as though he'd been asleep, sitting up, and opening his eyes. At the same moment the tigress roared, both of them turning their faces towards the ceiling. The young man's body shook slightly as he fell against the tigress, his head against her neck, her own head mimicking the pose, making it look as though they were embracing each other. The human scent in the room faded and the smell of the tiger filled its place. The body of the man seemed to melt into that of the tigress, until she fell to the ground, and only she remained.

Her breathing was heavy, strained, as her body fought the human merging his soul with her's. Then she fell back, panting, unconscious, but alive.

The woman approached the tigress, gently stroking her fur. Muttered reassurances drifted through the air, undisturbed until the doctors rushed in and took the tigress to another room.   
The woman stood, watching the tigress go, taking the young man with her, inside her, a second soul in one body. The woman seemed to float from the room and to the waiting room of the ER. As she entered all eyes turned to her. There were a number of young men in the room, all of them teary eyed, one doubled over, sobbing as someone else rubbed his back carefully, as if to reassure him.

Another woman quickly approached the woman. "I'm Mrs. Cho," among her hair were feathers, not that she chose to have them there. "Is my son alive?" She was a bird, very flighty, and her hands clung to the arm of the woman, as if trying to pull an answer from her.

"Yes, Kyu Hyun is alive." The name caused everyone to catch their breath. The young man hadn't had any form of identification and no one had seen him yet to confirm that he truly was Cho Kyu Hyun. Yet somehow the woman knew.

"Thank you, miss..." Mrs. Cho trailed off, expecting the woman to supply a name. She didn't.

"I bid you all a good night. Don't expect to see Kyu Hyun for some time, he has to recover, and he won't be the same." Before anyone could ask what she meant, the woman gathered up her things that she'd pulled off upon arrival, and left everyone gaping after her.

Four days passed and no one saw the young man except the doctors. When he awoke he was in the form of a human again, and he was stronger than he should have been, healing faster than a normal human. He embraced his mother upon seeing her for the first time after the accident, and no tears fell. A tiger did not cry.

One of the young men fell into tears upon seeing his friend alive, calling out his apologies. "Kyu, I swear I won't fight with you again, not after this." Kyu Hyun merely held his friend's hand, watching him. The other male was torn up over the argument between them that had taken place just before the accident. Kyu Hyun was expressionless, barely even recalling the event when something much more monumental had happened to him.  
The others injured in the accident hadn’t been hurt as badly as him, except the 8-10. However the other man, the 8-10 who had been hospitalized, was released while Kyu Hyun was held. The doctors thought something was wrong with the young man, with the way he had merged with the tigress.

Kyu Hyun could feel the soul of the tigress within him, could feel her sharing the space in his body, his mind, but he didn't know how to reach her. Most people who had merged with their mate could shift into their form, could communicate with their animal, but for Kyu Hyun he could just feel her, not try to become her.

She was brought back. She was an expert in merging, in animal and human mates. She was the one who had assigned such a noble, and female, creature to an untamed young man. She took one look at him, and spoke, her voice caressing both him, and the tigress within. "You will never be able to live together, it is not in the nature of you, but you cannot survive without the other. You will be like this for all time, fighting while thriving." He could feel the tigress rising up within him. "You will always be in whatever form is needed, you cannot control it. Your human form will never show traces of your tigress.”

That information was shocking to the young man. Most showed what animal they were, Mrs. Cho was merged with a humming bird, while Mr. Cho was a blue bird. The nurse was a fox, while there was a common household cat merged with a doctor. Some people merged with snakes, or lizards while others met their match in horses or chickens, and features of the animals showed. Another thing the young man knew was that it was rare for a person to merge with a king or queen of the jungle.

"Why can't I see what you are?" Kyu Hyun's question was soft, the first words he'd spoken since waking up. They scratched at his throat, pulling more air than they should have from his lungs.

"Because, like you, I am locked in an eternal dance with fate."

"With chance." His voice was clearer, and the woman nodded.

"Indeed, you shouldn't be here. Even what I ordered to save you was a risk, a gamble." The woman stood, and bowed slightly to the young man. "If you no longer need me, I shall depart." She lingered for a second, and Kyu Hyun took the moment to ask her one final question.

"What is your name, since my so called dance with fate is also with you."

"Jug Eum." With that the woman left, leaving shivers trailing along his skin. Her name meant one word. Death.


End file.
